fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi
'''Chi '''is a major character introduced in Chapter 8 of Grim Tales. She is the princess of the City of Aku and the daughter of Aku. She also has a crush on Mimi. Appearance Her body is completely black, just like Aku, only that she does have a pale humanoid face. She has the same spikes sticking out of her head, only being four instead of six, though. She has very long fiery red hair that reaches her knees in a similar style to Blossom's hair, with bangs and two long tendrils departed from the rest of her hair. Her teeth are the same as her father, all her canines are very long, and the bottom two point outside so she can still close her mouth. Her eyes are bright green with black, almost gear-like surroundings. Her eyebrows, like her father, are flaming orange. She wears a pink kimono, with darker pink trimmings covered in rectangular swirl designs. Her head is adorned with a pink waterlily along with two long strings attached to two of the spikes on her head, ending in red plumps. She is also seen with a short kimono, much like her long one, with golden shoulder gauntlets. Her kimono is tied with red ribbon into a bow clipped on by a circular gold platting with a white fan fading out of it. She also wears pink socks with sandals, a gold bracelet and has red fingernails. It is revealed in the latest panel that she wears red underwear. Chi has also worn numerous assortments of clothing in advertisements on billboards all across the City of Aku. For the AKU Heuer billboard she was seen wearing an orange turtleneck similar to Velma from Scooby-Doo ''and silver Heaur watch, for the Akucci billboard she is seen wearing a light blue miniskirt, navy blue top a white jacket and golden hoop earrings, for the Aku-Cola billboard she is seen wearing a pink bikini suit similar to what Mimi wore on her deleted Facebook page. As of the final page of chapter 8, she has apparently awakened her true powers, giving herself 2 more horns, looking like her father. Personality Chi is almost universally regarded as a spoiled brat, the end result of a pampered upbringing by her father Aku. She's also shown to have a short temper, often using her babysitter, Demongo, as a tension ball and saying things that she doesn't mean like claiming that she hates Mimi while at the same time still calling Mimi her fiance. She also claims to be dating Mimi, indicating that she is a lesbian. Despite her spoiled attitude and short temper, she is shown to be quite creative and intelligent, mastering shape shifting only a few hours after discovering her power, being able to send a small portion of herself to HIM's domain via her cellphone in the form of a cat while her real body is still in her room, even amazing Demongo who himself thinks that maybe she's not just a spoiled brat after all. She's also shown to be extremely lonely, after not seeing or talking to Mimi for a few days she relentlessly text her trying to get her attention. Chi's short temper can lead her to picking fights with fighter's out of her league, Him being a chief example, showing that she's also rash and tends to jump to conclusions. She also has a huge appetite, often spurred on by depression. Unlike Mimi's relationship with her father HIM, Chi loves and has a good relationship with her father, Aku, and she can talk to him about pretty much anything. To telling him that she misses Mimi; to asking him to have Mimi be able to marry her. Bleedman has also described Chi as a Weeaboo referring to someone of non-asian descent who is obsessed with Japanese culture. Demongo said that she has a dark cruel aptitude for slaughter and carnage, possibly as a result of her father wanting her to be like him before he retired. Grim Tales Chapter 9 Flashback Chi, the Idol of the Underworld puts on a concert in the City of Aku. Later after the concert, she has been ambushed by the ghostly bounty hunter Skulker and her escorts are killed. Mimi attempts a rescue but appears to fail. Chapter 8 Chi first appeared in City of Aku where she was sitting on her balcony and was constantly sending messages and excuses to Mimi and for her to come over, a total of 405, who wasn't replying for some reason. Her last text was in Kanji stating I love you. Chi at first believed that Mimi was mad at her for something, before being led to the conclusion that she is seeing someone else behind her back. Angry she took her frustrations out on Demongo using his head as a tension ball. Demongo is able to calm her down suggesting that Mimi's out running errands for her father. On the subject Demongo informs Chi that HIM has just arrived downstairs. This prompts Chi to scold Demongo for not telling her sooner and has him tend to HIM while Chi finds something to wear. Demongo doesn't get the chance to announce HIM's presence as Chi arrives wearing a incredibly skimpy outfit hoping to impress Mimi, whom as it turns out is not even present. When Chi questioned HIM about Mimi, HIM claims she's out running a personal family matter and that she's safe and sound. More to the point where Mimi is, what she is doing, and whom she is with is none of Chi's concern, reminding her that the only reason he hasn't smacked her silly yet is because she is the daughter of a good friend of his. Sufficiently angry now Chi shoots Him's hat off with her flintlock pistol, warning HIM never to turn his back on her. When Chi demands to know where Mimi is a second time not only does HIM call her threat, biting off the end of her pistol as well, but he questions Chi on exactly what she believes she can do to him. Luckily for Chi she is saved at the last moment by her father Aku who apologizes for her rude behavior. Taking Chi back to her room to properly address her. Realizing that Chi's depressed about something Aku adopts a couple of comical forms to cheer her up, succeeding in making her burst out in laughter. Aku then adopts a female form and helps Chi dress herself in proper clothing, during which Chi simply explained that she's concerned about Mimi. Aku sympathizes with her daughter but reminds her that they're royalty, violence is not their way. Furthermore without any powers of her own, Chi demanding '''anything' from someone like HIM is foolish and dangerous. While her mother was combing Chi's hair she asks her if she has any suitors lined up for her, requesting Mimi as her Partner in unholy matrimony. Aku points out that is a complicated issue and is best addressed when Chi's older. While it's true that Mimi is a excellent candidate such a action would not sit well with the other demon lords, further more after her little tantrum in front of HIM for the time being asking Him for his daughter's hand in marriage is out of the question. Now that her daughter is properly dressed Aku instructs Demongo to make sure Chi stays put while she has her meeting. Enraged and frustrated Chi takes her irritations out on her cell phone, claiming that she hates Mimi and doesn't care if she has "been eaten by a demonic dog, at the mercy of a ruthless witch who has stripped her of her powers, or even if she's with a boy and suggests that she rip/bite his head off." Chi slightly calmed now Demongo suggests that she try to call Mimi. Chi points out that would be a stupid thing to do, since Mimi can't talk she couldn't answer back. However Demongo points out that if Chi listens closely enough then she can hear her breathing, and then she'd at least know she's alive. When Chi calls and Mimi doesn't answer she becomes furious, accidentally transforming into a terrifying lizard like demon in the process. Chi orders Demongo to go to the Land of Tainted Souls and figure out what's wrong with Mimi, Demongo trying to calm Chi down as her emotions are effecting her appearance. Looking in the mirror Chi realizes that her once dormant shape shifting powers have started to awaken, Demongo suggests she experiment a little while he attends to her errand. A few hours later Chi is eating dinner while looking at Mimi's Youtube account. Her concern for Mimi manifests itself in her hand when it transforms into Mimi's likeness, almost kissing the proxy of her friend, Chi is interrupted by a call from Demongo using Mimi's phone, sending all her food flying in the process. Chi is even further enraged than before upon learning that Demongo is using the phone instead and transforms into a even more ferocious form as a consequence. Encouraged to calm down Chi picks up a kitchen knife and uses it to slash her own wrist, letting her black "blood" spill out onto the phone. Using this Chi is able to send part of herself over the phone into the Land of Tainted Souls in the form of a cat. Talking with Jeff he thenexplains to her the whole story about what happened to Mimi and how he got into the predicament he is in now. Finishing his story Chi is left enraged by what she hears: not only did Jeff abandon his post as Mimi's protector and caregiver for two strangers but now Mimi has disappeared while on her mission to Castle Grimskull and no one's heard from her since. Chi also blames herself for not taking Mimi away from her monster of a father when she had the chance. Spotting a nearby picture on Him's wall Demongo points out that despite the young girl depicted obviously being human she greatly resembles Mimi, Jeff confirming that they're one in the same and that the woman she's with is Mimi's mother, Blossom, a great hero who fought against the forces of evil for years, including HIM, and whom mutually loved Mimi dearly. Wondering how it was Mimi was conceived and examining the picture closely Chi has a disturbing vision of Mimi killing her mother from witnessing it from the latter's point of view and falls over onto the floor as a result. Chi eventually is awakened by Demongo and for his troubles she slices him to pieces, followed by using Mimi's cell phone to reunite with the rest of herself. Demongo follows the cat through the phone and gets crushed by an enraged Chi. Trying to tell Chi to calm down again it's soon made apparent that her powers are now fully awakening when she attacks Demongo with her tentacles. She destroys her cellphone, a vase, her computer screen along with the rest of her room, and as she is about to get Demongo she suddenly stops herself and simply lays down using Demongo as a pillow. After some thinking, she asks Demongo to tell her everything he knows about the Grim family and the Castle of Grim, Demongo asking her if she's serious about going on a rescue mission. Chapter 9 Demongo begins explaining some of the castle's origins, before Chi dismisses them as not important and tells him to skip to how to get inside and out. Thanks in large part to Demongo's misinterpretation of the castle's rumors and the fact that Mimi was able to safely make it inside Chi greatly underestimates the castle's exterior defenses, and by extension assumes that the interior of the castle is just as feeble. Demongo next explains the castle's inhabitants, although Chi greatly underestimates them, particularly the so-called Queen Bitch Mandy, thanks to Demongo's description of the outside. Demongo establishes his opinion that Mandy's oldest son, Grim Jr whom although he's next in line to rule, is the weakest of the castle's inhabitants, the most dangerous thing about him is his horrible trumpet playing. Next Chi asks about Junior's sister Minnie. According to Demongo, Minnie is the well-mannered and equally well-dressed young daughter of Mandy. She is very talented quickly mastering such skills as fencing, dancing, literature and archery but lacking her mother's aptitude for cruelty and slaughter instead being very patient, reserved and kind. Thirdly, Chi asks about the Lord of the Castle the Grim Reaper. Demongo explains that the bedtime stories Aku use to tell Chi are indeed true: Grim really did lose a bet, over a hamster, to two Children and as a result became their eternal slave. The girl who broke the Reaper would grow up to be his wife, armies have crumbled under her gaze, her followers stood only with her permission or when she held them up by their throats, she kept the Reaper leashed like a whimpering Hellhound. She is widely known as the Queen Bitch although her name is Mandy, and if Chi should fear anyone in that castle, it should be her. Meanwhile Chi has created a mouse proxy to spy on Aku and HIM's meeting, learning of what Him has done to his daughter Mimi, his motives in going to war with Mandy, and witnesses a intimate scene between the two that inspires one in the mouse's imagination between her and Mimi before reporting back to Chi. In the castle's hot-springs Demongo finishes telling Chi about the Grim family, taking one last chance to emphasize his point that assaulting the castle is beyond dangerous and reckless before Chi dunks him into the water. Reabsorbing the proxy Chi orders her servants to dress her and escort her back to her room before dismissing them. Chi walks into her sacred sanctum, a shrine dedicated to Mimi which she claims to be the one place in the castle that Aku's eyes and ears don't extend to. Now that they have their privacy Chi begins formulating her plan to sneak into Castle Grim. Powers/Abilities According to Aku, Chi's powers haven't fully developed yet, however, during the course of the chapter, it is revealed that her powers have started developing. Like her father, she is able to shape-shift, but since she has only recently acquired them, the full extent of them is still unknown. Chi's powers are greatly affected by her emotions, like rage, sorrow, and her love for Mimi. For example, when getting extremely angry at Mimi, she unknowingly transformed into a black creature with a flaming tail, green eyes, a snout, and sharp incisors. Since she is very new at this, her servant, Demongo advised her to experiment with her new abilities. For example, she is able to send part of herself over a phone signal in the vein of limited teleportation. She controls the part the sent through the phone while the rest of her body is waiting on the other side. She is even able to fully control, and shapeshift in her cat vessel. Now it is assumed that she is able to use all of her powers, demonstrated by showing six horns like her father and being able to spread multiple blades from her body. According to Demongo, Chi's level of mastery over the shape shifting arts within only a few hours of acquiring them is extremely impressive, and implies that she is more than just a spoiled brat. She has also shown to be a capable marksmen, shooting a bullet through HIM's cowboy hat right in the middle. She did this with her own personalized gun, which is gold and pink in color. In chapter 9, she is revealed to be an idol, which means she must have a lot of talent for singing. Gallery Chi/Gallery Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Characters Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Crossover